En contra el tiempo
by E. Waters
Summary: Hermione es enviada al año 1966, para así evitar los hechos actuales, debiendo de infiltrarse entre los mortífagos nacientes en Hogwarts de esa época. Sin embargo, ella no esperaba lo que el sucedería a continuación... Femslash Bellatrix x Hemrione x Rabastan Lestrange. Semi AU


**Bien, hace muuucho tiempo quería hacer un Bellatrix / Hermione, pero no me había animado hasta ahora. M tengo mucho que decir, más que tengan una agradable lectura y que disfruten del fic ^-^**

Disclaimer: 'Harry Potter' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a J.K Rowing.

 **En contra el tiempo**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Por E. Waters_

Hermione Granger caminaba de forma apresurada hacia donde se encontraba la torre de la lechucería, sin que nadie se diese cuenta de ello, inventando ella la magnífica excusa que debía de estudiar, cosa no extraña en ella.

Había sucedido a principios de su quinto año, cuando todo parecía revolucionarse en Hogwarts, todo debido a los sucesos del año anterior y la expulsión de Albus Dumbledore como director del colegio mágico.

Sin embargo, aunque nadie lo sabía, la joven desde hace un par de semanas que una misiva del propio Dumbledore había llegado a sus manos.

El mensaje era claro; ella recibiría de una lechuza negra de ojos amarillentos, la cual reconocería a la chica al instante, algo, algo que haría que todo cambiase, cambiase de forma drástica y para siempre.

Ciertamente, la joven de ojos castaños aún no se imaginaba de qué se trataría todo ello, sobre todo considerando que el hombre mayor le pidió que todo quedase en estricto secreto entre los dos, que nadie supiera, ni siquiera Harry, ni siquiera Ron.

¿Qué podría ser, pues entonces?

La chica finalmente llegó al lugar deseado, y una vez allí sus ojos se toparon con unos afilados ojos ambarinos, pertenecientes a una lechuza de un azabache color en sus plumas.

Entonces, Hermione supo que era la lechuza indicada.

Ella se acercó hacia ella, y tan pronto como cuando sus miradas se conectaron la lechuza voló hacia ella y depositó un pesado sobre sus manos. La joven lo abrió con algo de ansiedad y tan pronto como cuando lo hizo, se encontró con una pequeña carta adjuntada aun gira tiempos.

Alzó una ceja… el objeto le era obviamente familiar, ahora al pregunta era que por qué Dumbledore se lo regresaba, después que ella lo devolviese a finales del tercer curso.

Siendo así, la Gryffindor leyó la pequeña misiva, y tan pronto como cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

La carta era muy clara.

Ella debía de retroceder el tiempo hasta 1966 e intervenir en la recolección de mortífagos por Vodemort, de tal forma que los sucesos cambiasen hasta la actualidad. También, en lo posible infiltrarse de tal manera de detener y cambiar el destino en el cual todos participaban.

Todo estaba perfectamente arreglado.

Ella debía decir que era Elana Aluax, hija de Octavian Aluax y de Elana Lefroy, y que había pasado sus primeros años en Beauxbattons, aún cuando era de nacimiento británica y que solamente había asistido a la academia francesa por una mera tradición familiar.

También, la carta informaba que ella pertenecía precisamente a los Aluax, una familia de largo linaje de sangre pura.

En resolución, ahora Hermione tenía la coartada perfecta como para hacerse pasar como una chica de la alta socialité mágica, teniendo la oportunidad adecuada como para unirse a las filas de los mortífagos y reunir esa preciada información que tanto Dumbledore esperaba de ella.

Por último, la carta informaba que el Dumbledore del pasado, por decirlo de alguna forma, esperaría su llegada.

La joven, más valiente que nunca, tomó el giratiempo en sus manos, y sin pensárselo demasiado retrocedió, retrocedió el tiempo hasta hace casi medio siglo atrás.

Cuando la muchacha despertó, se encontraba en la misma lechucería, aunque evidentemente no era el mismo sitio al cual había dejado atrás. No, las lechuzas eran distintas, y el lugar no parecía tan antiguo.

—Debo ser discreta —pensó la chica, saliendo a pasos casi mudos de la lechucería, sabiendo que no podría hablar con nadie, a menos no hasta encontrarse con el Dumbledore del 'pasado'.

Cuando salió de aquella torre, la chica supo de inmediato que ya había anochecido, cosa que la alivió un poco considerando que así tenía menos probabilidades de toparse con algún alumno.

Sigilosa y cauta, la chica siguió con su camino, hasta finalmente llegar a la estatua que daba al despacho del director.

—Sorbete de limón —dijo entonces la muchacha, esperando que la contraseña fuese igual a la contraseña que había en su época.

Para suerte de la chica, la estatua se removió y ya hecho esto unas escalinatas aparecieron en dirección hacia el despacho de Dumbledore mismo.

—Señorita Granger, la esperaba.

Los ojos de Hermione, otra vez se abrieron mucho al toparse con un Albus Dumbledore mucho más joven que el actual, que él de su tiempo.

—Buenas noches, director —respondió la muchacha, no pudiendo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, cosa lógica considerando que estaba en otro tiempo, que en su espalda cargaba con la tremenda misión de infiltrarse en las filas de Voldemort, sin que nadie sospechase de su verdadero origen.

—Cálmese, señorita Granger, y por favor tome asiento.

La joven asintió y se sentó justo a la silla adjunta al escritorio del mago.

—Para comenzar, quiero que sepa que usted está protegida por mí, por lo cual no tiene nada que temer —Dumbledore esbozó una confiable sonrisa—. Ahora, debemos hablar como será su estancia aquí… ¿Sabe usted su nombre de 'reemplazo', no?

—Así es, director… ¿Elana Alaux, no?

—Exacto —y él continuó sonriendo —. Usted será mi protegida, diremos que su padre es uno de mis mejores amigos… el objetivo de la misión será que usted sea algo así como una espía para nosotros.

—Lo sé, leí eso en la carta.

—Muy bien… ahora, usted bajará conmigo al Gran Salón, en donde se le presentará como alumna transferida… Ahora, si usted puede seguirme…

—Director —interrumpió de pronto Hermione —. ¿Por qué yo, y no Harry o incluso Ron?

—Todo a su debido tiempo, señorita Granger, o más bien dicho, señorita Alaux.

La chica frunció con ligereza el ceño. Ahora era alguien muy distinto a su verdadera realidad, pero ella sabía que gracias a su evidente inteligencia podría lograr sus objetivos, objetivos que beneficiarían a todos.

De esta forma, la joven siguió al hombre ya mayor, y ambos se encaminaron hacia el Gran Salón del castillo, en donde se estaba celebrando la ceremonia de selección de casas.

—Por último… —dijo entonces Dumbledore —. La señorita Alaux la cual es una alumna transferida de Beauxbattons.

Hermione caminó obediente hacia el taburete y se probó de inmediato el sombrero, como ya sabiendo de antemano que sería escogida para Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, el sombrero tenía otros planes para la chica.

—¡RAVENCLAW!

Los ojos marrones de la chica se abrieron mucho. Si bien, cuando ella estaba en su época y se había probado el sombrero por primera vez, este había cavilado si enviarla a Gryffindor o a Ravenclaw, ella no se esperaba que en esa ocasión el sombrero se decantase por la casa que tenía por símbolo una águila.

La muchacha aún algo aturdida, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba la casa de colores azul y bronce, y se sentó al lado de un chico alto y de cabello muy rizado.

—Bienvenida, señorita Alaux —el chico parecía bastante simpático—. ¿Usted sabe hablar inglés?

—Nací en Gran Bretaña… por asuntos de tradición familiar, me eduqué primeramente en Beauxbattons —explicó ella, diciendo al pie de la letra lo que Dumbledore le había dicho que dijera.

Se sentía sumamente rara.

Estaba en la década de los sesenta, con un nombre que no era suyo, con una casa que no era suya, siendo lo peor de todo que ni siquiera sabía muy bien cuál sería su proceder.

Por supuesto, Dumbledore fue muy claro; ella debía inmiscuirse entre la naciente juventud mortífaga, y de esa forma evitar algunos sucesos que ocurrieron ya en su época.

Siendo así, y por mera inercia, lo que primero Hermione hizo fue posar su mirada en la mesa de Slytherin, en vista que la mayoría de los magos tenebrosos salían precisamente de esa casa.

Cuando lo hizo, de inmediato una mirada negra, muy negra, se topó con la de la chica, lo que hizo que a la joven le recorriese un helado escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal.

Ella reconocía esa mirada, y aunque su rostro era más fresco y juvenil, la chica supo enseguida que esos ojos sólo podían pertenecer a una sola persona, y esa persona era precisamente Bellatrix Black.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en los rojizos labios de Bellatrix, una sonrisa algo afectada, como dando indicio a lo que cuando ella fuese mayor a una sonrisa ya demente.

Pero ahora mismo, Bellatrix no había asesinado o torturado a nadie, aunque tal vez sus inclinaciones sobre las artes tenebrosas ya estuviesen más que definidas, cosa no rara considerando su linaje.

Durante toda la cena de bienvenida, la chica apenas sí probó bocado, y es que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, como planeando que cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Para suerte suya, al día siguiente tocaba pociones con los Slytherin, cosa que posiblemente sería sumamente provechosa para ella.

—Bienvenidos a su clase de pociones, en su quinto año —anunció un hombre ligeramente corpulento —. Yo soy el profesor Horace Slughorn, y para empezar me gustaría que hicieran parejas, aunque en lo posible de diferentes casas.

Entonces, Hermione vio su oportunidad, mas cuando estuvo a punto de llegar hasta Bellatrix, un chico de cabello castaño neutro y enormes ojos grises se acercó a ella.

—Hola, señorita Alaux, soy Rabastan Lestrange… ¿le gustaría trabajar conmigo el día de hoy?

—¿Lestrange, usted ha dicho?

—Así es, ¿ya había oído hablar de mi familia?

—Algo así… —la chica pareció algo dudosa —. ¿Usted es por casualidad hermano de Rodulphus Lestrange?

—Exacto.

—Bueno, él era un mortífago… y seguramente su hermano también lo es —pensó la ahora Ravenclaw en su cabeza, suponiendo que tal vez igualmente le serviría hacer contacto con ese tal Rabastan.

Siendo así, toda la clase estuvieron los dos chicos trabajando juntos, y aunque claro está Hermione no había logrado sacarle mucha información al chico, sí al menos tenía una especie de contacto, una especie de puente hacia la casa de Slytherin.

Sin embargo, y a pesar que ya había tenido algún tipo de contacto con otras personas del colegio, la chica se sentía más sola que nunca.

Extrañaba a sus amigos, sobre todo a Harry.

No sabía muy bien que qué hacer, aunque sí tenía muy claro que debía inmiscuirse entre los Slytherin, que debía de ser una más de ellos.

Por lo cual, cuando Rabastan Lestrange le pidió salir con ella a Hogsmeade la chica aceptó de inmediato.

—Ella es Elana Aluax —presentó Rabastan a Hermione, una vez que los dos entraron a las Tres Escobas en donde se encontraban Bellatriz y Rodulphus ya bebiendo hidromiel.

—Mi hermano me ha hablado muy de usted, señorita Aluax — dijo Rodulphus, el cual se parecía mucho a Rabastan, con la diferencia que él tenía los ojos algo más azulados, y el cabello ligeramente más oscuro.

Hermione trató de sonreír con naturalidad, mas estaba realmente nerviosa.

—Puede decirme Bella, Elana… ¿No te molesta que te llame por tu nombre de pila, no?

—Claro que no —dijo enseguida la muchacha, sintiendo algo de temor cuando los ojos negros de Bellatrix se posaron sobre ella, tal y como lo había hecho en su ceremonia de bienvenida.

—Debes tener cuidado con ella —fue lo que dijo Rabastan al oído de Hermione, cuando Bellatrix y Rodulphus fueron a conseguir más bebidas.

—¿A qué te refieres, Rabastan? —respondió ella, ya teniendo la suficiente de familiaridad con el joven como para llamarle así.

Pero justo cuando Rabastan iba a decirle algo más, llegaron los otros dos jóvenes con cervezas de mantequilla.

Hermione se quedó entonces mirando atenta la escena, y es que todos parecían ser jóvenes e inocentes, casi imposible de creer que años más tardes torturarían y asesinarían a personas exentas de toda culpa. Y ella casi se sintió algo asqueada.

Simplemente, no podía concebir que en un futuro, esos otros tres chicos se convirtiesen en asesinos.

Asesinos que serían claves para el asenso de Voldemort al poder.

—Recuerda actuar cómo ellos, Hermione —se dijo la chica a sí misma, tratando de volver al presentar y obviar aquel horrible futuro.

Aquellos días, fueron los más extraños para la muchacha, sobre todo considerando que la gente con la cual más compartía era con los Slytherin, con los que décadas más tarde serían precisamente sus enemigos, sus rivales.

Fue por ese entonces, cuando Rabastan comenzó a insinuarse a Hermione, y ella si bien no estaba precisamente enamorada de nadie, en vista que lo que tenía con Ron era un mero juego, simplemente no podía aceptar al menor de los Lestrange como pareja, no sabiendo lo que él haría ya de adulto.

—Así que, Elana, ¿rechazaste a Rabastan? —dijo Bellatrix, cuando estaba estudiando con Hermione en la biblioteca, en vista que la chica estaba ayudando a la Slytherin en historia de la magia.

—No le he rechazado —aclaró de inmediato la chica —. Sólo debo pensarlo.

Ella sabía, sabía que si estaba con Rabastan las cosas irían mejor para ella, mas eso no quitaba esa casi natural repulsión que sentía por ellos, con los mismos a los cuales ella tanto frecuentaba.

—Dime, Elana… —y la Slytherin se acercó peligrosamente a la otra chica —. ¿Ya has besado a algún chico, no?

—Sí —respondió la joven, recordando esos besos que se había dado con Viktor Krum, el año anterior.

Y cuando la muchacha de cabellos negros iba a decir otra cosa más, fue el propio Rabastan quien ingresó a la biblioteca, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba las dos chicas, con una firme expresión en su rostro.

—¿Me la permites, Bella?

—Claro —pero aunque la voz de la chica sonaba calma, Hermione sentía la intensa mirada de ella sobre su persona.

¿Qué estaba pasando…?

El muchacho aunque la tenía agarrada del brazo, su toque no era para nada violento, sino más bien delicado… casi como si realmente quisiese a Hermione, como si realmente incluso la amase.

Y aún sintiendo la mirada de la Slytherin sobre ella, Rabastan, por segunda vez en su vida, se confesó a la chica de cabellos marrones.

Y esta vez, ella no pudo decir que no.

 **Eso por ahora. Aviso que este fic irá leeeento, pero seguro. Sería genial si pudiesen enviarme un review, me animaría mucho a seguir la historia ;)..**

 **IMPORTANTE:**

 **CÓMIC YURI ORIGINAL**

 **kireifancomics . blogspot .cl/**

 **SE NECESITA DISEÑADOR DE BLOG.**


End file.
